The Love that Killed
by Netto-hybra
Summary: Yet another Megaman Battle Network love story but with a twist!


Hey guys it me, now during school I always think of what I'm going to right about when I get home. So during Math class I was thinking up a story and this is the outcome. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the story...

_**The Love that Killed**_

Disclamier: I do not own.

Warning: This is somewhat of a

depressing story. Do not read if you do not like these kinds of stories.

Plot: Lan and Mayl have been dating for a while and Roll decides that maybe she'll tell Megaman how she really feels about him. But the answere she hears will change her life forever. Or possibly end it. *DUN DUN DUNNNN!*

=====================_**The Love that Killed**_=================

It started out as a plan old saturday morning. The sun was shining and birds were chirping and Roll woke up happier than she ever was.

She always has dreams of her and Megaman, but the dream would always end when he was going to kiss her. But that didn't make her as depressed as you think, dear viewer. In fact that made her even more exited, so when they would have there first kiss, It would be a suprise.

"How are you doing to day Mayl?" Roll asked her Op,

"Just the best as usual." Mayl with the biggest smile on her face,

"That's wanderful Mayl." Roll said smilling to at her Net Op,

"Well thank you Roll." Mayl said,

"Your welcome." Roll said,

"Oh Mayl, you have mail from Lan." Roll said opening the e-mail,

"What does it say?" Mayl brushing her hair,

"It says...

_**Dear Mayl,**_

_**Meet me at the park at 2:00,**_

_**I got a**_** surprise**_** for you.**_"

"Hmm, I wander what it is?" Mayl asked,

"I don't know, but you should go." Roll told Mayl,

"Don't worry I'll go, you can hang out with Megaman while I'm gone ok?" Mayl told Roll,

"Ok." Roll said.

_This is my time to tell Mega how I feel about him._

Roll thought to herself.

As 1:30 rolled (no pun intended) around, Roll went to Megaman's homepage.

"Hey Mega!" Roll told Megaman when she teleported in,

"Hey Roll what's up?" Megaman said while getting up from his bed,

"Nothing." Roll said blushing,

"So what brings you here?" Megaman said giggling,

"I came here to hang out while Mayl and Lan go on there date." Roll said,

"Oh, I thought it was at 2:00?" Megaman said confused,

"Yea, but I gotten really bored so I decided to come early." Roll said,

"Oh, well then what do you want to do then?" Megaman said,

"Oh I don't know... want to go around the net?" Roll asked,

"Sure lets go." Megaman said walking towards the teleporter,

And the two were off. First they went to pick up some things for Roll, THEN they were off.

Nothing really special happened until they got back to Megaman's homepage. (Sorry for skipping there whole "day". I don't have the creativity to make stuff up for that long.)

"Mega... That was the best day ever" she said falling on his bed,

"I'm glad you liked it Roll." He said sitting next to her,

"Mega... can I... tell you something?" Roll said,

_This it Roll tell him!_ Roll thought to herself,

"Sure Roll, what is it?" Megaman said looking at her.

While Lan and Mayl were walking home, Lan took out his P.E.T and they listened to the conversation before asking them to do something,

Lan set the P.E.T so that they couldn't hear them but they could still hear Megaman and Roll,

"She might tell him!" Mayl said,

"Lets hope." Lan said pulling Mayl closer.

Back to Megaman and Roll,

"Mega... I... love you." Roll told Megaman,

immediately Megaman's face got pale, and looked away from Roll,

"Mega... what's wrong?" Roll asked,

"Roll... I... just don't feel the same about you, that you feel about me." Megaman said looking away.

Mayl and Lan just stood there shocked, but Roll... oh Roll... she ran out of his homepage crying so hard that any body around Lan or Mayl could hear her. Mayl and Lan immediately ran to her house and got her P.E.T,

"Roll... Roll it's ok." Mayl said with tears in her eyes,

But Roll couldn't say anything, she was crying so much,

"Roll... I know your heart broken but... there's more guys out there than just Megaman." Lan said hugging Mayl,

"But... *sniff* Mega... *sniff* is one... *sniff* is one in a... *sniff* million." Roll said crying even more. He looked at his P.E.T and saw Megaman sitting... just sitting there with tears in his eyes, then all of a sudden he disappeared and reappeared in Roll's home page,

"Roll... I know I hurt you pretty bad." Megaman said trying to hold back his tears, then all of a sudden Roll got up and ran towards Megaman and started to hug him,

"I thought that we had something Mega." Roll said tightening her grip,

"I just don't lo... feel the same way to you Roll." Megaman said,

"I... understand that... I can't be mad at you because you don't love me, because I don't have control over that." Roll said laying her head on Megaman's shoulder, this made her slowly start to fall asleep, and when she did Megaman laid her down on her bed and left.

All Mayl and Lan could do was watch and just as Roll had did Mayl started to fall asleep and Lan put here in her bed, kissed her and left a note saying _**I'm sorry **_and left.

Roll's life changed from that day on... for the worst. She still kept having dreams about her and Megaman, and would wake up crying every day because she knew that it would never happen. At school if Megaman showed his face, Gutsman would attack him and Megaman would practically have to delete the guy (Gutsman). Megaman would try to stay as far as he could from Roll, he thought her seeing him was bad enough, but every time she would confront him, he would jack out. Then one day when Roll woke up crying again, she tells Mayl,

"Mayl, I can't live like this anymore." She told Mayl,

"Then stop thinking about Megaman." She said in a passionate voice,

"I can't! I try but I always fails." She said,

"It's... killing me." She said looking up at Mayl,

"NO ROLL! YOU ARE NOT KILLING YOURSELF!" Mayl said picking up her P.E.T. Roll remained silent as they went to Lan's house were they were eating. Mayl knocked on the door and Lan went and opened it,

"Hey Mayl. Was up." Lan said,

"Lan is your dad home?" Mayl asked,

"Yea he's sitting on the couch." Lan told her,

She then went and told what Roll said and thought that he could do something, sadly he can't, but he said to keep Roll under watch 24/7. When he was taking her P.E.T to show her how to do that, Roll wasn't there... she was in Lan's P.E.T.

"Hey Mega." Roll said shyly,  
"Thank God Roll." Megaman said standing,

"Are you feeling better?" Megaman asked Roll,

"Yea..." Roll said,

"Roll I hurt you pretty badly," Megaman started, "It will never happen again."

"It's ok Mega." Roll said looking into his eyes,

"No I mean it," Megaman started, "I'm Leaving Roll."

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Roll said,

"I hurt you Roll, I never want that to happen again." Megaman said,

"NO! YOUR ARE NOT LEAVING! EVEN IF YOU LEAVE WERE WOULD YOU GO?" Roll said grabbing Megaman,

"Roll... I'm sorry." Megaman said as he pulled Roll to a kiss.

It was the best seconds of her life... it was better than she ever envisioned,

"I thought you didn't love me?" Roll said,

"Mayl told me." And Megaman teleported away,

"Mega? MEGA!?" Roll shouted,

"Roll what's the matter?" Lan asked,

"Megaman left." Roll said with tears in her eyes,

"WHAT!" Lan said,

"What are you talking about Roll?" said,

"He said he didn't want hurt me again... and then he just teleported away." Roll said about to cry,

"That's impossible." said,

, Lan, and Mayl tried to find Megaman... with no luck.

tried to use his tracking device to find him but he couldn't get a signal. Roll was more depressed then ever, she was crying all the time and she blames herself to why Megaman left. All this from just one sentence... **I love you**. So after a week Roll was taking a walk, and all of the sudden she heard her name... "ROLL!"... _What was that? _she thought, "ROLL!" _There it was again... and it sounds like... MEGA! _she thought. She ran to were she heard her name coming from, and she went into the warehouse shouting "MEGA!?", and when she was in the middle of the room she heard a blast go off and she got knocked to the floor. As she looked around the building was catching on fire and the exit was blocked with debris. As Roll looked up she saw a piece of ceiling about to crush her, right as it was about to crush her, she heard a smack and looked up and saw Megaman.

"MEGA!" Roll said,

"Come on Roll lets go." Megaman said helping Roll up,

Roll got up and followed Megaman, Megaman was going to use his Mega Buster to blast the debris away but the blast would be to strong, and would possibly injure the people he saw standing outside. So Megaman tried to find a different way out.

"Mega? Are we trapped?!" Roll said,

"I'm not sure Roll." Megaman said grabbing Roll and pulling her close,

"Roll, I'm not sure if we'll make it out." Megaman said hugging Roll,

"Megaman... I'm glad if I'm going to die... I'm glad it's with you."

"I am glad to Roll." Megaman said, and Megaman pulled Roll in for the last kiss of her life (or so she seemed). As Megaman's eyes looked up, he saw a piece of debris falling and he pushed Roll on the floor and covered her with his body. Roll looked up to see why Megaman has pushed her down, she saw debris falling from the top floor and Megaman was protecting her. When the debris hit them Megaman took the worse, Roll was using all her healing power on Megaman while all the Rocks, chairs, desks, and files fell on them. It didn't do. After it all stopped a Navi said that he saw two navies in there during the fire and that they should look for them. So all the navis,firemen, and police man started to look for Megaman and Roll. Roll was injured but not as bad as Megaman.

Megaman's back and the back of his head... was what the ghetto kids say, "Jacked Up!", his back was cut up and bleeding than the back of his head because he was wearing his helmet, because Roll was healing him, his injures weren't has bad has they could be. An officer heard Roll healing Megaman who was still alive, and told the people dig around where he was,

They found Roll and Megaman, Roll never wanted to go from Megaman's side she was constantly healing him, and that did great for the doctors so they kept telling Roll to keep healing him.

When Roll finally got in contact with Mayl and Lan she told them what happaned and that Megaman was in critical condition. Then the next day Megaman started to wake up. When he started to look around the room, he saw a nurse and he tried to get her attention.

"Nurse... nurse..." Megaman said,

The nurse just barley heard Megaman and went to him.

"Where's... Roll?" Megaman asked,

The nurse didn't know who Roll was, but she remembered the girl navi that came in with him,

"She's in another room getting checked on, now rest, you need your sleep." The nurse said as she left the room.

Right as Roll's "Check up" was over the nurse came in and told the doctor that Megaman was awake. Instantly Roll got up and ran to Megaman's room. When Roll found Megaman awake she ran, healed him THAN started to hug him.

"Oh Mega! I thought that I lost you." Roll said,

"Roll... I'm not going to make it..." Megaman said with tears in his eyes,

"What? Megaman I was healing you for the last two days and the doctors were doing stuff to you to." Roll said with tears in her eyes,

"I over-heard the nurse talking to the doctor about how I have eternal bleeding in the back of my head... so I won't have enough blood to my head." Megaman said,

"So you can go and defeat the WWW, but you can't survive a bunch of rocks?" Roll asked,

"Good... by... bye Roll." and Megaman died, (yea a little cheesy I know)

"Megaman no... no... you're not dead." Roll said crying,

She told the nurse and she told the doctor that the Navi that stopped the WWW about four times, stopped Gospel, and Stopped Dou was dead. The cyber world was shocked by the news and Lan was depressed and crying for two days after Roll told Lan Megaman was dead, Mayl was also with Lan through those two days... but Lan recovered better than his Parents or Mayl thought but Roll was so depressed that she couldn't get out of her depression.

* * *

After about two Months Lan was as happy than ever before but he only told Mayl what it was and every time Roll asked Mayl what it is Mayl would say "You'll see" and that would drive Roll insane. So after school, Mayl told Roll to go to her homepage while Lan and her go and buy Yia something for her birth day.

When Roll teleported into her homepage she heard,

"Hey Roll!"

* * *

Now if you do not know who said "Hey Roll!" than you my friend need to ask someone, or you're not a real MMBN fan.

The warehouse had two floors, the bottom floor were they drop off crates and stuff, and the top floor were all the computers are so yea... there's that.

Thanks for reading, It wasn't as depressing as I thought so yea...

Questions that you guys need to answere:

Should the "person" who said "Hey Roll!" (yea still keeping it a secret) love Roll or still just want to be her friend?

I'm *censored* thanks so much for reading.

(and reviewing)


End file.
